Chemicals having the cyclopentanol skeleton are known in the art of perfumery. Examples may be found in Actander, Perfume and Flavor Chemicals (1969). For example, iso-butenylcyclopentanol which has the structure ##STR2## is identified as compound No. 376 in Actander. Its fragrance is described therein as powerful, herbaceous-floral odor of rather poor tenacity.
Actander compound No. 942 is dihydrocyclol which has the structure ##STR3## and is described as having a mild relatively sweet woody-piney odor of moderate tenacity.
Chemicals having the 2,3,3-trimethylcyclopentene skeleton are also known in the art of perfumery and flavor chemistry. For example, 2,2,3-trimethyl-3-cycopenten-1-acetaldehyde having the structure ##STR4## has been found in oils of Juniperus communis L. and Lavandin. The corresponding acid has been found in Olibanum oil.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,341 discloses the use in fragrance compositions of 3-methyl-5-(2,2,3-trimethylcyclopent -3-en-1-yl)pentan-2-ol which has the structure ##STR5## This compound is described as possessing a strong, precious woody odor reminiscent of Sandalwood oil.